Roces del pasado
by cakeLiar
Summary: AU Schoolstuck. Karkat es el clásico chico malo del colegio que se mete en problemas constantemente, siendo regañado por profesores y asustando a otros alumnos. Muchas personas le dejaron de lado, como Kanaya, su mejor amiga. Al estar en el mismo colegio, siempre hay roces entre ambos, que a veces, se vuelven algo mas. 18 oneshot


**Un fanfic para Janna'Senpai, hecho con mucho amor.  
Cualquier error o cosita a resaltar, no duden en dejar review :)**

Karkat estaba sentado enfrente de la sala del director. De nuevo había golpeado a un chico y como castigo le hacen ir y esperar a ser regañado por toda la alta jerarquía del colegio, en cambio él se encontraba entre los perros más bajos y brabucones.

Pasó casi hora y media y solo escuchaba ligeros murmullos o grandes griteríos que provenían de la sala pero en realidad ni se inmutaba de las cosas que decían los profesores de él. El chico golpeado estaba dentro llorando como siempre con los inútiles consejos del psicólogo del colegio, el señor Captor que a su vez estaba acompañado de una estudiante que forma parte del Consejo Estudiantil; Kanaya Maryam. Sabía que ella también era una perra, pero había logrado superarlo a él y sus amigos, empezando a juntarse con los más adinerados, inteligentes o lindos del colegio.

La puerta se abre y sale el muchacho que había sido golpeado por Karkat cuando se lo cruzó en el baño de hombres.  
— Hasta luego, señorita Egbert.- Bufó maliciosamente mientras John se iba secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus puños. Éste lo miró y no le respondió nada.  
Detrás, salía la Maryam con cara de pocos amigos y le dirigió la palabra a Karkat.  
— Quieren suspenderte, señor inteligente. Ya te dije que pararas con esto y te lo dije como amiga, lo sabes.- Y se retiró rápidamente hacia su aula mirando de reojo la reacción del problemático; ninguna.

El señor Captor se paró en el umbral de la puerta, haciéndole gesto de que pasara dentro. Entró y tomó asiento dejándose caer en la silla demostrando que la situación le importaba nada en absoluto. Estuvo tantas veces frente al director que realmente no le asustaba lo que le pudiera decir. Apenas el tipo enfrente de él abrió la boca, solo estuvo contando los minutos para que tocara timbre y él pudiera irse de esa tediosa "charla".

Después de mil y un regaños, al fin era la hora de cambio de horario y se levantó sin decir nada y pegó un portazo al irse para regresar a su salón.  
Mientras caminaba con paso fuerte se encontró con la Maryam que salía del baño de mujeres pero le estaba dando la espalda, así que de una gran zancada tomo la muñeca de esta y ambos se metieron en problemas.

— ¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Atinó a decir antes los brutos movimientos de Karkat empujándola a uno de los últimos baños que se encontraban al fondo.

— ¿Y a ti que carajos te ocurre con el tal Egbert? Es otra basura adinerada y malcriada.- Dijo pegando un portazo con la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba una respuesta seria, pues estaba perdiendo los estribos rápidamente.-

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo haga, Vantas?- Detonó un tono de superioridad que al muchacho le hizo inyectar los ojos de sangre.-

— ¡Desde que te conocí, Kanaya! ¿Me estas jodiendo?- Gritó mientras lanzaba su puño cargado de odio y de impotencia. Los azulejos del baño se resquebrajaron ante el fuerte golpe que recibieron.

Se quedó paralizada, jamás creyó que le seguía importando a Karkat después de todo lo que paso entre ellos y sus amigos. Se sentía afortunada por haberlo conocido; él realmente la cuidaba.

—Karkat… Yo no quería esto. Alejarnos...- Posó su mano en la mejilla del muchacho, casi le quemaba los dedos, la sangre se le había subido al rostro tiñéndolo en sonrojos debido a la maraña de sentimientos que se agolpaban en él.

—Pero lo hiciste Kanaya, me diste la espalda y nunca más me dirigiste la mirada.- Lentamente empezaba a calmarse, sentir el tacto de la muchacha siempre lo calmó.

Los ojos de la joven se iban humedeciendo ante los recuerdos que rememoraba. Su mano tembló y abrazó al muchacho con fuerzas. Éste le devuelve cálidamente el abrazo, rompiendo en un llanto silencioso.

— Realmente lo siento, perdóname.- Sus ojos suplicaban su perdón.  
Karkat dudó, pero extrañaba mucho tenerla así; entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no seguir sollozando y lentamente se separó apenas de ella para acercarse a sus labios.

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero no era la primera vez y también añoraba volver a tenerla así. Kanaya se aferró con más fuerzas al cuello del muchacho y dejó que sus labios se encontraran tímidamente al principio pero tomando más pasión y ardor en cada movimiento, recuperaban el aliento a pequeñas bocanadas intentando no romper aquel beso. El calor corporal de ambos iba en aumento.

—Karkat…- Dijo entre jadeos, los besos del moreno iban bajando por su cuello sin discreción alguna. —Deberíamos tener…cuidado, estamos en el colegio.- Su voz se perdía entre las frías paredes del baño.

Al muchacho no le importaban los peligros ni las consecuencias de sus actos, siguió besando su cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a las caderas de Kanaya, y entre jugueteos con su ropa, sus manos subieron lentamente por debajo de su uniforme, rozando su espalda. Ante el tacto, ella se arqueó apoyando su pecho contra el muchacho, que ya se estaba deshaciendo de la camisa de Maryam, lanzándola a su costado.

— En serio, podemos meternos en problemas.- Kanaya estaba preocupada pero no quería que el muchacho se detuviera, muchas veces imaginó esta situación y al fin la estaba viviendo.

—No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.- Le dijo mientras la besaba con seguridad, incitándole a que se tranquilice.

Karkat empezó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen y con sus manos subió su ropa interior sin previo aviso, llevándose los pechos de la muchacha a su boca, jugueteando con sus pezones mientras su mano bajaba lentamente a su entrepierna, por debajo de su falda. Ante el contacto, la muchacha gime levemente aferrándose con más fuerzas a la espalda de Karkat para no perder el equilibrio.

—Karkat…- Susurró mientras abrió sus piernas apenas para que el moreno se abra paso entre su ropa interior y comience a masajearla.

Los gemidos ahogados y suspiros se entrelazan con calor ardiente excitando a ambos enormemente. Kanaya estaba ansiosa de más, por lo que lentamente desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón de Karkat.

Él mismo se desnudó con entusiasmo y continuó besando un poco más agresivamente a la joven, rozando su miembro con la entrepierna de ella que ahora estaba totalmente mojada. Con cuidado se preparó y la penetró con calma, sintiendo como Kanaya se hundía en su cuello y ocultaba sus gemidos en él. Sus caderas se mueven suavemente en un principio pero le fue tomando un ritmo más ligero y coordinado, empujando un poco más en cada estocada.

La espalda de Karkat iba quedando marcada de arañazos mientras que el cuello de Kanaya se llenaba de cariñosos mordiscos. Sus labios se iban encontrando de a ratos interrumpidos por intensos jadeos de ambos, que se iban haciendo más fuertes y prolongados anunciando que el clímax se acrecentaba entre sus caricias y roces. La espalda de la joven se arqueó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras sus gemidos iban subiendo y su cadera se movía frenéticamente contra la de Karkat, que daba las últimas estocadas con fuerza y rapidez, logrando que Kanaya llegue al orgasmo, seguido de él que bajó la velocidad hasta parar con lentitud.

Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y un ligero miedo les recorrió el cuerpo. Deseaban no haber sido muy ruidosos, pero después de todo lo que pasó, no les importo demasiado.

—Te extrañé mucho Karkat, no me había dado cuenta de lo tanto que me hacías falta.- Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

—Yo más, muchísimo más.- Admitió Karkat totalmente conmovido, abrazando con fuerzas a Kanaya; no la querría soltar jamás.-


End file.
